(Not Applicable)
(Not Applicable)
The following generally relates to barbeque grills and, more specifically, to a collapsible, portable barbeque system that allows a user to employ a wider variety of outdoor camp stove cooking methods.
Many people cook food on barbeques and outdoor grills. Often, barbeque cooking takes place at home, on large, bulky barbeque grills. However, people sometimes barbeque away from home on smaller portable grills. For example, people cook on portable grills at tailgate parties, on camping trips, and the like.
For this reason, several portable barbeque grills have been developed with a variety of features. For instance, some portable grills are collapsible so that the barbeque can be made more compact for more convenient carrying. Other barbeques have adjustable legs so that the barbeque can be placed on uneven ground and still remain level. Still other barbeques incorporate potholders that can suspend cookware above the heat source to allow for a wider variety of cooking methods. Finally, alternative portable barbeques include a utensil retaining member to hold cooking utensils and keep them relatively dirt free when not in use. However, no prior art barbeque combines of all of these features into a single compact, portable camp stove barbeque system.
Furthermore, non-portable grills often include warming racks. These racks are surfaces separate from the primary cooking surface that can be used to keep food warm or to toast buns. However, prior art portable grills do not include warming racks. Thus, keeping food warm and/or toasting buns can be inconvenient without these warming racks.
Therefore, it is understood that there is an ongoing need for a collapsible, portable barbeque system that includes a grilling surface, a warming rack, a potholder, a utensil arm, and can operate with a variety of different heat sources. Such a barbeque system would advantageously allow a user to employ a wider variety of cooking methods as compared with other existing portable barbeques.
In response to the above noted needs, there is disclosed herein a barbeque system of the present invention. The barbeque system is collapsible and comprises at least three legs joined at an attachment point and extending radially outward and downward therefrom. The legs define an axis of the barbeque system which extends through the attachment point and extends downward therefrom. In one general embodiment, the legs are extendable, and in a specific embodiment, each leg has a second member that is slidably attached inside a first member. Also, in another embodiment, each leg is hingedly attached at the attachment point.
The barbeque system further includes a grill attached to the legs and a heat source removably attached to the legs below the grill. The heat source can be a pan capable of holding hot coals or burning wood, or the heat source can be a propane burner. The pan and the propane burner can be moved up or down the axis of the barbeque system to change the intensity of the heat affecting the food. In another configuration, the heat source is removed and the barbeque system is positioned over a campfire.
Furthermore, the barbeque system includes a warming rack attached to the legs above the grill. In one embodiment, the warming rack can be moved up or down the axis of the barbeque system.
Also, the barbeque system has a potholder removably suspended from the attachment point and has a first end to which cookware can attach. In one embodiment, the axial position of the first end of the attached potholder can change.
Moreover, the barbeque system includes a utensil arm joined to the attachment point and extending outward therefrom. In one embodiment, the utensil arm is removably attached to the attachment point of the barbeque system.
In another embodiment, the barbeque system further comprises a carrying case into which the legs, grill, heat source, warming rack, potholder, and utensil arm can be positioned. The carrying case also includes a strap that can be slung around a user""s shoulder for convenient transportation of the barbeque system.
As such, the barbeque system of the present invention combines numerous components to allow for a wider range of cooking methods. Also, the barbeque system can be easily transported for use while camping, at tailgate parties, or the like.